Our Own Familytree
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: Mom" Jasmine looked confused at her mother "I know I have a grandma in Chicago, we even visited her once, I remember that because I got this cute stuffed bear from her. But I don't know anything about your mom?"


Title: Our Own Familytree  
Author: MrAprilfoolsWatanuki  
Wordcount: +- 866  
Rating: K  
Summary: "Mom" Jasmine looked confused at her mother "I know I have a grandma in Chicago, we even visited her once, I remember that because I got this cute stuffed bear from her. But I don't know anything about your mom?"  
a/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews to my 2:nd Jasmine story (Interruption), even though this is not as funny as the other one I hope you will enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sobs* though Jasmine is a character I've come up with, but if someone would be intrested in borrowing her, I might allow you to :P

* * *

"Hi there," Stella shouted as she heard the door slam shut and assumed it was Jasmine who'd returned home from school. "how was your day?"

"It was okay" her daughter replied absently and Stella heard the noise of a backpack being thrown on the floor in the hallway, and the small thump of Jasmine's red shoes being tossed among the other shoes in the rack.

"What have we said about the backpack and the hallway?" Stella wondered, and couldn't remember for how many times they had talked about _hanging _the backpack on its hook on the left side of the door instead of throwing it on the floor. "Hint! Something about a hook."

"Here," Jasmine came into the kitchen and handed her a small piece of paper, she looked down on her red lady bug socks slightly embarrassed. "from my teacher, she said I had to give it to you."

"What is it?" Stella dried her hands on a kitchen towel after cleaning the dishes. "And what's up with the face?"

"Nothing" she shook her head so her chestnut brown curls bounced around her head.

"Is it something bad?" With still moisten hands Stella unfolded the white paper, with her heart racing in a rapid pace expecting the worst.

"I don't know" Jasmine's ice blue eyes were glued to the gray carpet underneath her.

"Your teacher Mrs. Jones writes that you haven't handed in your homework," Stella glanced over to Jasmine who's cheeks had gone all crimson, but she still refused to take her eyes off the cotton carpet. "and she also says here that you refused to talk about it in front of the class. Is this true Jass?" In her ears it sounded very odd that Jasmine would skip homework and on top of that, don't do a oral presentation. Stella knew that Jasmine had no problem talking in front people, she wasn't shy at all, and her homework was always handed in.

"All the others had their family tree with lots of branches," a curl had fallen out from Jasmine's ponytail and Stella bent forward to tuck it behind her ear, waiting for her daughter to continue. "Lucy's tree was big, with branches everywhere and she even colored the top of her tree green, all of her cousins from Montana was there."

"You were asked to draw your family tree in class?" Stella tried to understand what her little girl was talking about.

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded and looked up, Stella saw the pain in her eyes, and she tried to understand why. "but mine was a small tree, a sapling Mrs. Jones called it. It only had one leaf sitting on one branch. And I didn't want to show that I only have one leaf and a thin stem on my tree in front of the whole class. I don't want to have a sapling!"

"Sweetie," Stella knelt down to be in the same level as her daughter, she stroked her cheek gently.

"My one leaf was my grandma in Chicago. I remember her because we visited her once, and she gave me this cute stuffed bear" Stella remembered the bear Mac's mom had given her when they visited her in Chicago last year. "But I don't have a grandpa..."

"No you don't," she sighed.

"Mom, I don't know anything about your mom. My other grandma." Jasmine pointed out.

Stella swallowed, "I don't know anything either"

Jasmine wrinkled her nose, "You don't?"

"No" Stella shook her head and tried to push all the reminders of not knowing anything about her past away. "But why don't we continue to draw your family tree? I can help you?"

As the eight year old little girl gathered her crayons and pencils, Stella prepared hot chocolate for both of them.

"Look," Stella brushed away a strand of hair and pointed to a blank spot on the big white paper with a green crayon. "here you can draw uncle Don"

"And then I can draw his girlfriend Jessica" Jasmine smiled a little and started to draw Flack's raven black hair with her pencil.

"Yeah," Stella nodded. "and up here you can draw uncle Sid, and maybe Sheldon?"

"I have a pretty big tree now" Jasmine's smile grew wide as she looked on her family tree closely.

"Yes you have, and you know that they will always be there for you no matter what"

* * *

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Mac asked his wife as he entered the master bedroom later that night.

"Jasmine asked me today about my mom" Stella sighed and helped herself to a sitting position.

"What did you say?"

"That I didn't know anything" Mac climbed up in bed and laid his arm over her shoulders. "You know, if we just had arrived moments before, what if I got the chance to talk to professor Papakota? What would I found out? Would I have been able to give better answers to Jasmine?"

"Stell" Mac pulled his wife close to his chest. "it's no use to pounder over what if's and what not's in the past, think about the future instead." he said and gently stroked her bulging tummy under the covers.

* * *

Okay, seriously, I don't know where I'm going with the last sentence here. I just thought it was a cute ending. It might happen something with it, maybe not.

But either way – _Please review_ :D


End file.
